


lemme hear you scream

by shuijing



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Movie Night, Sleepy Cuddles, gratuitous use of pet names, i promise you that by the end of this you will know more about seungmin than minsung, if your s.o. doesn't text you back don't assume they've been possessed, seunglix is there if you squint, you don't need to squint that hard bc i love seunglix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuijing/pseuds/shuijing
Summary: soulm8 (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  [ 02:12 ]minho couldn't scare me awayyou're next- demon xxhamjji [ 02:12 ]WHAT TH E FUKCSHDHYUNG YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLEI HATE YOUJisung watches a horror movie, evidently not of his own volition, and has a hard time sleeping. His boyfriend isn't helping matters.





	lemme hear you scream

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a conversation between a friend and i, but i took it and turned it into crack and minsung cuddles. i'm sorry. i don't know what y'all were expecting me to write next, but it probably wasn't this.

Jisung tries to tell himself that Seungmin is a good friend.

He _is,_ is the problem. He lends Jisung carefully colour-coded, Times New Roman size 12 notes when he inevitably falls asleep in all their 9am economics lectures. He gives Felix his jacket when it's cold outside, because Felix always forgets to check the weather forecast and is also the kind of idiot who thinks he's stronger than the forces of nature. He looks disgruntled every time Jisung and Hyunjin come visit him at work (though that may be because they pretend to be foreigners and cobble together the most ridiculous orders in broken, accented Korean), but somehow a free muffin always finds its way into their takeaway bag. And even though he's naggy and a clean freak and the complete opposite of everything Jisung strives to be, Jisung can acknowledge that without Seungmin, he probably would have died back in freshman year, drowning in his own pile of undone laundry.

It's because Seungmin is such a good friend that Jisung often forgets that his mischievous streak actually runs a mile wide. He probably should have kept that in mind when Seungmin refused to tell them what movie he'd chosen for them to watch, not until he had them all cocooned in blankets and settled on his couch. _It was a trap,_ Jisung realises, looking back. _We couldn't escape._

Really, they didn't know what was happening until the opening of _The Conjuring_ started playing, and Seungmin sat back with his bowl of popcorn, obviously pleased with the protests that immediately filled the room. Hyunjin had tried, in vain, to turn the television off, but Seungmin had preempted that exact scenario and hidden the remote. Shit, he was _good._ He'd gotten Felix on his side, too, even though Felix was a scaredy-cat second only to Jisung. He acted like a human barrier, attaching himself to Jisung so he wouldn't launch himself over the couch and attack Seungmin.

And hence, he'd spent two hours in utter terror, hiding behind a pillow every time a scene had demons or blood or even the slightest shadow, with Felix's face buried in his shoulder. Hyunjin hadn't fared much better, braving it through the first hour but eventually disappearing under the blankets when it started getting too gory. The only one who seemed to be enjoying himself was Seungmin, predictably. His face was calm the whole time, eyebrows raising in interest at the scariest scenes, his popcorn bowl refilled twice by the end of the movie. And Seungmin was again the only one who enjoyed himself when time came to leave his apartment, shoving Hyunjin and Jisung out of the door with a laugh and leaving them to brave the walk back to their dorm rooms without any mercy.

_Seungmin is a good friend,_ Jisung reminds himself. But that doesn't mean he isn't going to strangle him the next time they see each other. That is, if he survives this night first.

He had thought it was a good idea when he applied for a single dorm room, no roommates. And it had been. Jisung hadn't had very good luck with roommates the previous years; the first guy had his girlfriend over more often than not, and the second had an awful habit of staying out until 3am and forgetting his keys. Jisung enjoys the privacy he has now, and he can finally study in his own room instead of escaping to the library to avoid any unwanted and horny female guests. Right now, though, it seems like a terrible decision. He wishes he were in Hyunjin's position, safe in his double dorm room with an excellent roommate by the name of Seo Changbin, who would definitely fight off any vengeful spirits if Hyunjin asked. Maybe he should have stayed in Seungmin and Felix's shared apartment, but he isn't sure he would be able to stomach that. Even under threat of demonic possession.

Jisung rolls over in his bed, groaning. Every time he closes his eyes, he thinks there's something lurking in the darkness, waiting to pounce when he isn't looking. He feels _so_ dumb — he's already twenty-two, for fuck's sake, how could he still be scared of the dark — but he can't shut his eyes for more than three seconds before his skin prickles in fear and he has to open them, just in case. He won't be getting any sleep at this rate.

He sits up, reaching over to turn his desk lamp on and grab his phone and glasses. The clock display on his lockscreen comes into focus, telling him that it's approaching 2am, and he sighs before his eyes fall onto the picture he set as his wallpaper. It's Minho, face partially hidden by the thirty centimeter-tall ice cream cone they'd gotten from a street food cart along the Han River. It had been nighttime, cold enough that they still had to wear their coats out, and Minho insisted they try the giant dessert even though they'd already stuffed their faces with tteokbokki and dumplings and cup chicken. The picture is grainy and a little blurry, but he can see Minho's tongue sticking out to lick at the already-melting ice cream, eyes almost crossed from looking down at it, and his face is streaked with a purple glow from the colourful lights strung along the surrounding food trucks. Jisung can't explain why, but he really likes this picture.

He smiles and unlocks his phone, his finger tapping on KaKaoTalk's icon almost reflexively. The yellow welcome screen gives way to his chatlogs within seconds, and he clicks the one at the top, the last message sent four hours ago.

**hamjji [ 01:54 ]**  
hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung  
hyung are you awake  
please say you are

Minutes pass without a response, and Jisung places his phone down on the bedspread, resigning himself to a night of binging cat video compilations and trying not to look at the shadows in the corner of his eye. The screen lights up just as it hits 2am, the familiar sound of the KaKaoTalk notification tone jolting him out of his thoughts.

 **soulm8 (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) [ 02:00 ]**  
hjmbfddjsgfhds  
wah t  
sungie it's 2 fuckign am

Jisung sends a fervent prayer of thanks to whichever deities are currently controlling this Sims simulation of a world. He's saved.

**hamjji [ 02:00 ]**  
sorry didn't mean to wake you up :(( 

**soulm8 (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) [ 02:01 ]**  
no it s fine  
i'm awake  
what's going on jagiya

(Jisung has to take a moment to recover from the pet name. Minho calls him _baby_ , sometimes, mostly as a joke, but he's always _Sungie_. Never _jagiya_. It seems this soft, sleep-rumpled version of Minho has no filter. Maybe he should wake him up in the middle of the night more.)

**hamjji [ 02:02 ]**  
can't sleep :/  
minnie made us watch a scary movie  
that's mean!! he knows what i'm like!!! >:(

**soulm8 (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) [ 02:02 }**  
did you and hyunjin piss him off again lol

**hamjji [ 02:03 ]**  
he already got us back for the salt thing!  
that was the last prank we pulled i swear

**soulm8 (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) [ 02:03 ]**  
oh yeah hahahah how could i forget  
your hair smelled like latex for a week

**hamjji[ 02:04 ]**  
yes how could i forget!  
when you!!  
refused to give me forehead kisses for that whole week!!!

**soulm8 (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) [ 02:04 ]**  
sungie i love you and all but i'm not willing to risk it  
i don't know what he put in your shampoo and i don't ever want to

(Damn. No _jagiya_. Maybe if he guilt-trips him a little more with the forehead kisses thing.)

**hamjji [ 02:05 ]**  
SEVEN DAYS HYUNG

**soulm8 (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) [ 02:05 ]**  
i know how long a week is, stupid

(Well. That backfired.)

**soulm8 (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) [ 02:05 ]**  
ok but have you considered  
seungmin probably just made you guys watch a scary movie  
so felix will sleep in his bed tonight

**hamjji [ 02:06 ]**  
but felix already does that ugh  
this is so gross can we not discuss their cuddling habits

**soulm8 (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) [ 02:06 ]**  
lmao gladly  
can't sleep bc you're scared?

**hamjji [ 02:07 ]**  
ok then rub it in my face  
you can watch scary movies so what >:((

**soulm8 (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) [ 02:07 ]**  
it was a genuine question  
but now that you bring it up...

**hamjji [ 02:08 ]**  
don't you dare start bragging!!!

**soulm8 (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) [ 02:08 ]**  
hahah okay fine i won't  
even though you're cute when you're mad

(FUCK.)

**hamjji [ 02:09 ]**  
i  
i'm cute all the time don't be rude  
if you're not gonna scare the demons away for me then you should shut up

**soulm8 (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) [ 02:10 ]**  
ok bet

Jisung blinks at his phone screen. _"Ok bet"?_ He had expected Minho to keep teasing him, or flirt with him, or something. This seems too much like a retreat to be anything less than suspicious.

**hamjji [ 02:11 ]**  
what's that supposed to mean??  
hyung????

**soulm8 (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) [ 02:12 ]**  
minho couldn't scare me away  
you're next  
\- demon xx

**hamjji [ 02:12 ]**  
WHAT TH E FUKCSHD  
HYUNG YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE  
I HATE YOU

He falls back against his pillow, huffing, and chucks his phone away. Sometimes, he wonders why he picked Minho, out of the thousands of students who go to their university, to latch onto and declare his. This is one of those times. 

Then he realises he hadn't looked up from his phone in nearly fifteen minutes, and he had been smiling the whole time, his mind too preoccupied to even wander towards the direction of his irrational fear. Minho has that effect on him, all the time. They just sit and talk, curled up on one of their beds with a bowl of snacks between them, for hours, jumping from topic to topic with ease. Because, well, Minho is _interesting,_ the most interesting person Jisung knows, with his strange yet sensible perspectives and his witty retorts and his uncanny habit of matching Jisung's opinion in even the smallest things. When they're together, the world seems to shrink down to him, Minho, and the words strung in the air between them. 

Jisung frowns, looking at his abandoned phone. He hasn't received a notification in nearly four minutes, and Jisung isn't normally the kind of person who counts the seconds before he gets a reply, but Minho's last message _had_ implied he was eaten by a demon. He fires off another message to Minho, just to see if he's really messing with him — _reply to this if you haven't been possessed_ — and waits, worrying his bottom lip.

_There's no way that demons are real,_ he reassures himself, but his brain chooses that moment to run through a flashback of all the scariest scenes in _The Conjuring._ He locates his headphones and starts watching his favourite compilation of kittens being adorably idiotic on camera, but even they can't stop his eyes from flickering up to check for notifications that never come in. 

It's — It's _weird._ Sure, Minho doesn't have the best track record of replying to group chats, but he replies to Jisung as soon as possible, and he always sends good night texts if they've been talking before they go to sleep. Him just disappearing only has two explanations: number one, he fell asleep mid-conversation; number two, demons escaped the Hell dimension and they chose to torment his boyfriend because the universe likes to see him suffer.

_It's the first one,_ he tells himself. Still, he exits the kitten compilation and searches up articles on D.I.Y. exorcism, just in case.

He's knee-deep in a WikiHow article titled _3 Ways to Exorcise Your House or Dwelling_ — surprisingly informative, plus it bears a four-star rating from readers — when he hears it. Footsteps down his hall, soft enough not to wake anyone in deep sleep but echoing in the otherwise quiet hallway.

It's been about fifteen minutes since Minho's last message to him, and he's been reading about exorcism, so naturally his first thought is, _I'm going to die. Alone. And the last kiss I had was sixteen hours ago. Sixteen!_

His second thought is, _oh my god, I can't die. Minho-hyung promised he'd bring me to that really expensive sushi place next week. If I die with an unfulfilled last wish, I'll have to come back as a ghost. I don't know how to haunt people! Higher education never prepares me for anything useful!_

(When he's panicking, Jisung's brain has a habit of derailing all over the place, racing from one strange thought to another. It's a problem.)

Jisung, with his newfound determination not to face an imminent death, slides off his bed and grabs the nearest object he can weaponise. Meaning, he grabs the bowl of individually-wrapped shortcake cookies he keeps on his desk in case of an emergency hunger spike while he's studying.

The footsteps stop right outside his door, and Jisung tightens his grip on the bowl, fear thrumming in his stomach. He needs an attack strategy. He pictures the demon lady in the movie coming at his face, then him rapidly firing cookies right into her sharp, pointed teeth. It's so ridiculous it soothes his nerves, just a bit. 

Jisung hears something like clothes rustling — do demons wear clothes? — before there's the distinct sound of a key sliding into the lock. His heart stops for a second, and he glances at his desk, though he knows for sure he put his key there after letting himself in. The glint of metal under the warm light of his desk lamp confirms what he already knew. He gulps. The only other person who has a key to his room is Minho. Oh, God. The demons found him after all, _and_ they stole his key. If his athletic, captain-of-the-dance-club boyfriend wasn't a match for them, how will he take them down?

The lock clicks, a telltale sound of it unlocking, and the knob turns. Jisung seems to see it all happen in slow motion. All his senses are heightened; he can hear his heartbeat thrumming in his throat, and every nerve in his body seems to be on high alert. He fumbles for a cookie, readying his trajectory towards the door. He's not sure what good confectionery will be against creatures of Hellish intent, or even regular humans, but he won't go down without a fight.

With a barely-audible creak, the door swings open. Jisung, in a moment of panic, blindly flings the cookie in his hand toward the intruder and whisper-shrieks, "The power of Christ compels you!"

"What the- _What are you throwing at my face?!"_ It's a good thing Minho has great reflexes. He instinctively raises his hands to shield his face, and the cookie bounces harmlessly off his arm instead of taking an eye out.

"Hyung?" Jisung says, surprised. He lowers the hand with a second cookie in it. "I thought you were a demon!"

"Yes, I gathered from the exorcism-esque greeting you gave me," Minho rolls his eyes, bending over to pick up the deflated cookie packet. He's merely dressed in sweatpants and slippers, with a jacket tossed over one of his old T-shirts. His glasses, the ones he only wears when it's late at night and he's taken his contacts out, sit crooked on his nose. "You know that you're supposed to use holy water, not food, right?"

Jisung huffs. "Well, I didn't exactly have time to _prepare._ You just disappeared after your stupid prank text, I had to make do with what I had." He pauses to glare at Minho. "By the way, you seriously gave me a heart attack! Who sends a text like that and just doesn't reply to the other messages! You could have been possessed for all I knew!"

"I gave _you_ a heart attack?" Minho throws his hands up. "I hardly expected to be the victim of a cookie ambush when I came over here!"

Jisung squints at him. " _Why_ are you here?"

"Why do you think, genius? You said you were scared, so I'm here to keep you company."

"Oh." Jisung thinks back to his texts — _if you're not going to scare the demons away for me, then you should shut up_ — and feels very, very stupid. Alright, he admits, he had kind of wanted Minho to come over and settle his irrational fear of the dark, but he would have appreciated some warning, at least.

Minho moves to put the cookie back in the bowl, but Jisung takes a step back, knowing that if Minho gets too close, his familiar smell of lemongrass and sleep will melt away the already fast-fading grudge he's holding against him. "Uh-uh," he tuts. "I'm still mad at you. You didn't answer my messages, and I really thought you got possessed, okay!"

"You sent messages after that?" Minho frowns, patting the pockets of his jacket, before smiling sheepishly. "Oh. Sorry. I left my phone in my room."

Jisung sighs exaggeratedly, pulling a face at Minho's forgetfulness, but he extends the cookie bowl as a peace offering. Minho drops his cookie inside, but instead of retracting his hand, he takes the bowl from him, his fingers brushing gently against Jisung's. He side-steps the younger boy, placing the bowl back at its designated spot on Jisung's desk. The dorm rooms are absurdly tiny, so it only takes him two steps backwards to crowd into Jisung's space again, looping his arms around Jisung's shoulders and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Jisung feels his lips ghosting over his skin as he mumbles, "Can we go to bed? You did wake me up at 2am, you know."

"Nobody asked you to come over in the middle of the night," Jisung tells him, turning and taking a big step backwards so that they fall back onto the bed, Jisung landing with his full weight on Minho's body. His boyfriend makes a winded noise, and Jisung laughs; he's not that heavy, and Minho can piggyback him without breaking a sweat — curse those thighs, no matter how good they look in leather pants — but it seems that he's currently sapped of all his energy.

Or not, because Minho tangles his legs with Jisung's and flips them over so he's the one lying on top, effectively trapping him. Jisung's ribs immediately begin to protest, and he bats weakly at Minho's shoulder. Minho just looks at him with a flat stare, head tilted down towards him. "You're just about begging me to go back to my room right now and leave you in the hands of any lurking demons."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I appreciate everything you do for me!" Jisung gasps, landing another hit on Minho's shoulder. His lungs are sending a volley of distress signals to his brain, making it hard to wheeze out his pleading. "Get off, you're going to rupture my spleen! The ER is not a pleasant place to be at 3am!"

"As if I wouldn't just let you bleed out and die," Minho scoffs, but he rolls off so that he's lying on the inner side of the bed. He sits up, shedding his jacket in one swift motion, and then his shirt, carelessly throwing both into a heap on the floor. By the time he lies back down, Jisung's already adjusted himself so he's lying comfortably on his side of the bed, facing Minho with a pout. It's a bit of a squeeze, fitting two college students on one mattress, but they've slept in each other's rooms so many times Jisung doesn't notice anymore.

"You don't mean that," he says as soon as Minho settles himself down, hooking his leg around Jisung's, and yup, you can definitely hear the pout in his voice. "You wouldn't let me bleed out. You would take me to the ER, even at ass o' clock at night, right?"

"You threw a cookie at my _face._ After you bothered me awake and made me traipse all the way here. I wouldn't take you there in broad daylight."

"Hyung," Jisung whines. He's an expert whiner. He knows exactly how to wheedle and press to get what he wants, and right now it seems like the big puppy dog eyes are working. "There was a lot of blood in that stupid movie, okay? Seungmin traumatised me. I'm traumatised."

Minho rolls his eyes, but it's one of his fond eye rolls, the ones he reserves for when Jisung is being stupid or his cats eat something they're not supposed to, _again_. "I mean, I already walked two blocks over here for you, what's a little trip to the hospital going to do?"

"Thanks, I feel so comforted knowing that in case my spleen ever _does_ rupture," Jisung says, poking Minho's bare stomach. (Oh, wait. Bad idea. Jisung forgot he has abs, it's like jabbing his finger into hard rocks.) Minho just snorts, leaning in so he can kiss his pout away, but he's interrupted by a light _clink_ of metal against glass.

"Oh," Minho blinks as he moves back. Jisung stifles a laugh; Minho spends so much time with contacts on he often forgets when he's wearing glasses. Jisung has found him asleep with his glasses still on his nose several times, just one nuzzle into his pillow away from shattering the lens. He reaches up and plucks his glasses from the bridge of Minho's nose, then takes his own pair off with practiced fingers, placing them both on the desk. He pauses with one finger on the desk lamp. "Look at our glasses side by side. It's like we're a couple who've lived together for thirty years."

"A match made in optometric heaven," Minho yawns. Jisung grins and flicks the switch, plunging the room into velvety shadows. He turns over and leans in, guided by the body heat radiating off Minho's skin, and they clumsily bump noses before Jisung connects their lips in a chaste kiss. Minho just hums appreciatively, too tired to take it further, and slings an arm over Jisung's waist. He tastes like toothpaste. His familiar smell, of fresh lemongrass and something soft and cosy Jisung can only describe as _sleep_ , wraps around Jisung, instantly making him drowsy too.

"Thanks for coming over just so I'm not scared tonight," Jisung murmurs into the darkness between them. "Good night."

"Mm, I just wanted you to get some sleep," Minho mumbles, sounding like he's teetering on the brink of slumber. "Good night, _jagiya._ "

Jisung smiles, grateful that the room is too dark and Minho too sleepy for the older boy to notice the light flush on his cheeks. _Mission accomplished._ He turns over and closes his eyes. With Minho's arm curled around his waist and his nose pressed into his hair, he doesn't feel the slightest bit scared.

 

(Minho sleeps in Jisung's room for another six days, during which he calls Jisung pet names twice. Once, when Jisung elbows him awake in the middle of the night, halfway out of bed to fetch a glass of water, and Minho turns over and blindly fumbles for his wrist and mumbles, _go back to sleep, jagiya._

And again, when they've made out for fifteen minutes and Minho's hands are under his shirt and his eyes are glazed over like he can't form a coherent thought and his lips are a tantalising shade of raspberry, when Jisung says, _make me feel good_ , and Minho exhales, _okay, jagiya, anything._

He figures out he doesn't have to watch horror movies to get called _jagiya_. He just has to kiss Minho stupid.)

**Author's Note:**

> i normally wouldn't use korean pet names, but i recently found out that jagiya means "self" -- as in you're calling your s.o. your other half, your soulmate. and, well, we all know which two dumdums have called themselves each other's soulmates before.
> 
> [minho's 30cm ice cream](https://andrewcotaco.wordpress.com/2017/05/01/32-cm-parfait-ice-cream-at-seoul-south-korea/) ; [diy exorcism 101](https://www.wikihow.com/Exorcise-Your-House-or-Dwelling)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghiblisminho) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/4419_)


End file.
